


If We Were Vampires

by garrideb



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: Fanvid set to Jason Isbell's songIf We Were Vampires:If we were vampires and death was a jokeWe'd go out on the sidewalk and smokeLaugh at all the lovers and their plansI wouldn't feel the need to hold your hand





	If We Were Vampires

Also posted on [Tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/174764101928/starsky-hutch-fanvid-set-to-jason-isbells-if-we) and [DreamWidth](https://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/61773.html).

Subtitles available on YouTube:

Or watch on Vimeo (password is **vampire** )

_If We Were Vampires_ by Jason Isbell

It's not the long, flowing dress that you're in  
Or the light coming off of your skin  
The fragile heart you protected for so long  
Or the mercy in your sense of right and wrong  
It's not your hands searching slow in the dark  
Or your nails leaving love's watermark  
It's not the way you talk me off the roof  
Your questions like directions to the truth

It's knowing that this can't go on forever  
Likely one of us will have to spend some days alone  
Maybe we'll get forty years together  
But one day I'll be gone  
Or one day you'll be gone

If we were vampires and death was a joke  
We'd go out on the sidewalk and smoke  
Laugh at all the lovers and their plans  
I wouldn't feel the need to hold your hand  
Maybe time running out is a gift  
I'll work hard 'til the end of my shift  
And give you every second I can find  
And hope it isn't me who's left behind


End file.
